The Big Picture
by LifelessDoll
Summary: Fresh out of college, Leah's determined to make it big as a photographer. In comes Jacob, Hollywood's new hottest star, with a little pushy pixie we call Alice. What will happen to these two and their careers? Only time will tell. M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p>"Sometimes, the two most people meant for each<br>other are the last two to realize it."

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

"Look, Alice, I couldn't give a flying fuck if he's the hottest idol right now; I refuse to interact with him."

"Leah, I hear what you're saying, but just hear me out. You take a couple hot pictures of him, whatever pose you want him in, said photos get published in magazines and such and you get a huge flow of business in. That's not too shabby for a girly that's just fresh out of college. What's wrong with that?" she countered.

Oh, Alice. She was one of my best friends. A good manager, a little pushy, but good. Of course, being the manager for _the_ Jacob Black has not only boosted her ego, it's also made her determined to make me into my dream: a huge, big-shot photographer. Don't get me wrong, I'm quite flattered that she'd go out of her way to arrange this for me, but Jacob Black? Come on. That guy literally screams snob, like all those other hot-shot Hollywood stars that make it big just based on looks and looks alone. I mean, this guy can't even act that well for Pete's sake!

"What's wrong with that is the fact that I don't like to associate myself with people who don't respect me," I retorted, taking a sip of my latte. We were currently in a local mom-and-pop cafe and attracting a lot of attention, might I add.

"Who's to say he won't respect you? I mean, surely you'd give him a chance, won't you?" she said as she batted her eyelashes at me.

I raised my eyebrow and gave her my 'I'm-straight-and-you-have-a-boyfriend-who-I-_**know-**_I-can-beat-up-so-you-better-watch-yourself' look.

"Come on, Leah! Please? Please please please? You're a genius when it comes to photo shoots, and plus, if memory serves correct, you owe me a favor," she smirked.

I snorted.  
>"Yeah right. Why on <em>earth<em> would I owe you a favor?"

She smiled, which, by the way, is never, _ever_ a good sign in situations in like this.  
>"Well," she started, letting her fingers tip-toe around her coffee cup, "remember last month when I set you up with that big hunk, what was his name? Oh, right. Sam? You never quite thanked me for that."<p>

"I'd hardly say I owe you for that," I scoffed.

"Well why not?" she scowled.

"One, he was drunk. Two, he dragged me to a cheap motel which leads me to three, he was quite horrible in bed. Oh, and not to mention he suggested we have a threesome after we were done, and bitched about when I said no."

"Bu - "

"Oh, and then to top **that** off, he dragged another slut into the motel room, while I was still in there, and had sex with her. Yes, that was quite lovely. Where in that was I supposed to thank you?"

Silence. _One point for Leah, none for Alice._

"Well, what about that one time I redecorated your whole house? Free of charge?"

"You said that was for my birthday," I retorted.

She pouted. Translation: I win.

"Just one shot, please?"

I sighed.  
>"Alice, why is it so important to you that I work with this big-shot loser that has no manners?"<p>

"Because I have a feeling that you guys would make the perfect couple and when you guys get together and get married, I'd be the happiest person in the world, then I would repeatedly say, 'I told you so, I told you so, I told. You. So!' and then you'd owe me indefinitely," she said in a breath, ending with a huge smile.

_Not humane,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh god. Okay, how about a proposition?"

"What kind of proposition," she said as she sat straighter up.

"Here's the deal. I have one shoot with him, fine, but after that, you lay off my back. You'll stop setting me up with creepy guys that you think would be the perfect guy for me, cause let's face it honey, you said the same exact words right now about Sam. Then, you'll owe me indefinitely because you made me work with an uncivilized and non-mannered monkey. Deal?"

She smiled and held out her hand.  
>"Deal."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

"Wait, so why am I doing this again?"

"Because, Jacob. She is my friend and she is one of the hottest photographers out there, _in more ways than one._ She will be able to capture the beauty within you that no one else sees, thus making you appeal to more women. Well, teenage girls, really, but still. Jacob, you're 23. You're not getting any younger, sweetheart," I said with a sad smile

I'm a horrible person, I know, but hey, what gets the job done, right?

"Right ... and where does the whole charming part come in?"

I chuckled nervously.  
>"Let's just say I made a couple mistakes picking out her last ... boyfriends."<p>

"So you want me to humor her? What if she actually falls for me? I mean, come on, who could resist all this," he said while he flexed, "wouldn't that hurt her?"

Kid had a point. I guess I never thought of it that way.

"Fine. Just go to the shoot and make her name known. It's the least you could do for me after God knows how many years I had to deal with your shit as a child."

"I was a child! How was I supposed to know that you shouldn't stick bubblegum in someone's hair?"

"Whatever. Go! Vamoose! I need to think!"

I sighed and sat down. I just want my best friend to have what I have: a good spouse that will stand by her no matter what. Plus, that girl needs to get a good lay. Is that wrong of me to ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>Something a little ... different. Hope you guys like it! Review please! <strong>

**Love, Doll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

"So, Jacob, do you think that Alice is an annoying little pixie that needs to back off of everything that doesn't involve her too, or is that just me?"

I was currently in my studio taking the pictures Alice had practically begged me to take of this Hollywood snob. I figured, since I was doing this, why not have a little fun with it? That's right. I had all the say in what he wore and right now, he was dressed like a Russian mobster. It was quite amusing, considering the fact that it went against what Alice had picked out for me. Yes, she said that I could do whatever I want, but she made a point in picking out a couple themes for me. I refused, of course, and I'm pretty damn happy I did.

"Well, I think her intentions are good." Pose. "But she does need to back off every once in a while." Pose. "And she's too short to be a pixie." Pose. "Maybe a garden gnome or something." Pose. He said the last one with a bit of a smirk and I couldn't help but stop and laugh.

"You know Jacob, you forget who manages your career. I'd watch your next words if I were you," Alice pointed out, taking a sip of her coffee. Though she kept a straight face, I knew she found it pretty funny as well.

"Ah, but you forgot who gives you your paycheck," he smirked.

I swear I just wet my panties. Wait, what? No. Bad Leah. You can't be thinking like this. Repeat after me. Hollywood snob. Hollywood. Snob. Oh shit, did I just say that out loud?

"Yeah, you did," Alice mumbled, taking another sip of her coffee.

"My bad. Must have slipped out."

"Hey, don't apologize to me. I completely and whole-heartedly agree with you."

"I'm right here, you guys."

"Sorry," we both muttered at the same time.

I took a couple more shots of him before he started interrogating me.

"So, why am I dressed up as a mobster again?"

"Because. It brings out a certain aspect of you," I said, snapping another picture. Okay, so I lied. I just wanted to see him look like an idiot.

"And what is that? That I need to hire a fashion designer to dress me or something?"

"Shh. Don't distract the photographer. I swear, if these photos come out looking like shit, it's your fault, not mine."

"Gosh, pushy."

"Jacob, I'd watch what I'd say if I were you. She may look innocent, but if you get on her bad side, ooh. You'd be lucky if she leaves your face untouched, and you know you need that," Alice said, butting in. "Besides, sh - Hello, this is Alice Brandon, Jacob Black's manager speaking. How may I help you?"

I snickered at the way she answered her phone. I don't know why though; just something about it was quite amusing.

"Mhm. Uh-huh. Well, I can't really leave right now, sweetie. Jacob's in the middle of a photoshoot. Yes, I understand that, but - oh. Oh! Okay, I'll be there in ten. Love you too, bye."

She snapped her phone shut and looked at both me and Jacob before finally saying, "Well guys, it looks like I'm going to have to go. You'll be fine with just the two of you in here right?"

"Well, actually - "

"Great. I'll talk to you later, Leah. Jacob, be nice."

"Me? What about her?" he scoffed.

"Hey. Watch yourself, bub," I said, scowling.

"Don't kill each other. Have fun! Love you both! Bye!" she said as she skipped out the door. I swear I need to stop giving her coffee. Not only does it stunt her growth, it also makes her act like a little kid; all hyper and shit. I'm surprised she didn't break anything while she was in my studio.

We both looked at each other, wondering what the hell had just happened, until I finally shrugged it off.

"Come on, just a couple more frames and then I'll let you go, 'kay?"

He nodded and we were back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

I honestly didn't know what the hell Alice was thinking. I mean, leaving me behind with Leah was probably one of the craziest things she's ever done. Normally I wouldn't mind staying with a gorgeous girl alone, but this girl was different. She didn't give off the helpless vibe I get from most, and to top that off, she called me a Hollywood snob. Me. Come on, I'm not even that bad. All I knew was that this girl probably didn't want to have anything to do with me.

After we were done with the frames, she sent me back to the dressing room. I stripped myself and only managed to get my pants back on before I heard a vibrating noise, indicating that I had received a text from someone. I checked my phone and found a couple unread messages. Yeah, I know. I should have more, after all, I'm famous, but every star needed a bit of privacy. Which is why this is my private phone. Private. As in, I only answer those whom I know who they are.

_Hey, bro! Can't wait until you're back in the Hills! We gotta hit up some more clubs along with some other things, if you catch my drift.  
><em>Typical Embry. Always wanting an easy way to pick up chicks. I sighed and checked the next one.

_Have you two killed each other yet? Actually, more important question: have you jumped her bones yet? ;)  
><em>Alice. I didn't even have to see who the sender was to know who sent this. She's one of the few that has the guts to say this to me, and she knows it's because I can't do anything about it, unfortunately.

_No, Alice. You're being ridiculous, you know that?  
><em>

I was about to hit the send button before I heard a flash go off. I turned and saw Leah dropping the camera back down, the lanyard securing it around her neck.

"I uhm, thought it'd be a good idea if I'd uh, take some pictures of you being you and not someone else. I'm s-sorry."

She was stuttering, how cute. She was about to turn away but I stopped her.

"Wait. Why would you come in my dressing room, knowing I'd be changing, and taking a picture of me, knowing that the chances of me being naked was very high?"

Her eyes widened.  
>"N - no! I didn't mean to - "<p>

With a smirk, I was striding towards her and said, "Admit it Clearwater, you're attracted to me."

"What? You're being ridiculous, I swear," she scoffed. No, she wasn't getting away that easy.

"Is that right?"

I closed the door behind her and leaned fisted my hand against it supporting my weight. I heard her breath hitch.

"Jacob, w-what are you doing?"

I smirked.

"This."

And with that, I leaned in towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry! Tests have been ruining my life these couple of months, and I'm still not done yet. <strong>

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed, and please review/subscribe!**

**Much love, Doll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV<strong>

I was shocked. I mean, it's not everyday I get kissed by a bigshot Hollywood hottie. Wait. Hottie? No, Leah. You hate him, remember?

As he slipped in his tongue, I lost all of my senses. Why did I hate him again? Oh god, the way his tongue is massaging right now, who would have any reason to hate him? I gave in, forgetting everything around me.

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV<strong>

There was no way in hell I was doing this right now, making out with my photographer. This has never happened before, but then again, all other photographers I've previously had were old and mainly men. No thanks.

I hadn't meant to actually kiss her, I was just teasing a little but as soon as I saw that face of hers, oh man. I just lost it. I know, I know; I shouldn't play around with a girl's feeling but it just felt right at the moment. I mean, I caught her red-handed trying to take a picture of me shirtless! Not that I blame her. But honestly, I don't know what came over me but I'm sure damn glad it did. Kissing her was like heaven. _She_ was heaven.

I'll be honest with you, the first thing I pictured in my head when Alice tried to get me to go to this get-up was an ordinary girl. Someone who could be fairly attractive but this? Once I saw her, oh damn, it was like I haven't really seen the potential beauty women had. She had curves in all the right places, breasts that were just a little more than I could hold, hair that came down like waves and eyes that just held so many secrets. Why a woman like her didn't have a boyfriend, I have absolutely no clue. I wanted to get to know her, but it was obvious she didn't. But I guess that changed, huh?

I heard her moan and my right hand automatically drifted down. I stroked her face before going further down, giving her breast a quick squeeze which elicited another moan from her. My hands went down to the hem of her shirt and breaking the kiss, I pulled her shirt off of her. I took one look at her and got insanely hard. She was out of breath, eyes hooded with lust. Lips, swollen from the rough kissing.

Her hand flew forward and danced around my chest, down to my abs, lingering at the hem of my pants.

"Mm, not yet, sweetheart. I need you to cum for me first before you can get this," I whispered in her ear.

She whimpered and nodded. Taking her lips again, I fumbled with the clasp of her bra and got it off and pinched her already pebbled nipples. Breaking the kiss, my mouth traveled downwards, licking, sucking and kissing until I reached her breasts. With one hand, I continued pinching and massaging her breast while my mouth was suckling onto her perk nipple.

"Jacob!" she gasped, clutching my head closer to her breast as she felt my hand rubbing her through her shorts. Just another thing about her that made me want to pursue her even more; she didn't care about dressing professionally or whatever. She dressed the way she wanted, and pretty damn well might I add.

I unbuttoned her bottoms and stroked her womanhood through her panties.

"Someone's already wet," I crooned, looking up at her and smirking. I got a whimper in response. God, this woman will be the sexiest death of me, I swear.

I took her panties off and started stroking her slit, and she was _really_ wet. I pushed in two digits into her and elicited another moan from her. She was clutching at my shoulders at this point. Without taking my fingers out, I moved her to the vanity and sat her down and continued finger fucking her. There was a futon in here as well, but I felt as if this was a much more exciting place to fuck someone. I felt her walls start to tighten around my fingers and added my thumb to the mixture, rubbing her clit in circles.

As soon as I felt her cum, I removed my fingers from her and unbuckled my pants, pulling them down with my boxers. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw my length and I chuckled. I turned her around, making her get on her hands and knees on the rather large space while rubbing my dick across her entrance.

"Jacob, please," she whined.

It took everything in me to not give in; I wanted this as much as she did. Maybe even more.

"What, Leah? What do you want?" I whispered in her ear huskily, still rubbing myself on her.

"You," she gasped

"But you already have me, baby."

"I want you in me," she said with a shaky breath.

I chuckled and without warning, I slammed myself into her. She threw her head back with an 'o' adorned on those perfect, plump lips of hers.

"Fuck! You're so fucking tight, baby."

I started off thrusting in and out of her slowly but as soon as I felt her responding back and matching each of my thrusts, I sped up. I felt so close to my release but I would not cum until she did.

"You're so naughty, Leah. Do you see yourself in the mirror? See the way your pussy is sucking my cock back inside?" I whispered in her ear.

"Jacob, I'm about to cum," she cried out.

"Good. Cum for me, baby. Cum all over my cock," I said as my hand started making it's way to her pussy. I furiously started rubbing circles on her clit and felt her walls clench around me.

"Jacob!" she moaned as she arched her back into me even more.

"Leah!"  
>I threw my head back and released myself the same time she did. I couldn't even work up the stamina to pump a couple more times in her; that's how strong of a fucking orgasm I got from her.<p>

"Oh my god," she breathed, trying to catch her breath.

"I know, baby, I know."

I gave her a sloppy open-mouthed kiss to which she responded, and then took myself out of her, regretting it instantly.

Still unclothed, I moved us both to the futon where we instantly fell asleep, my arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

Seriously. I think this woman will be the sexiest death of me, and she doesn't even know it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! Hopefully this chapter makes up for it? Leave a review and tell me what you think? <strong>

**Much love, Doll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV.<strong>

I woke up, groggy and unaware of where I was. Wait, was this the dressing room? And who's arm is this around my waist? Oh sweet lord. Don't tell me I had sex with Jacob Black. I thought that was a dream. A very _steamy_ dream, but a dream nonetheless. No, maybe it's just a coincidence that he's sleeping right next to me. Naked. Both of us. Naked.

You're so funny, Leah. I can't believe you actually thought you slept with Jacob Black.

I chuckled to myself and attempted to sit up, feeling a bit of pain between my legs as I did. I yelped, causing the guy next to me to stir awake. He yawned and blinked a couple of times, which is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen, until he spoke.

"Mm. Morning, baby."

"Morning," I whispered.

He nuzzled his face into my hair and inhaled deeply before placing a kiss on the top of my head. I sighed in content. Who knew that there was ever such a side to a guy like him?

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV.<strong>

Yesterday was probably the best day for me, ever. I've never found someone so compatible with me in the sex area as Leah is. She has so much stamina and can take so much of me, I was truly amazed. I mean, I don't like to gloat, but my penis is pretty bigger than that of a normal male. And to top it all off, she's drop dead beautiful and has a gorgeous personality. Seriously. She's going to be the sexiest death of me, I swear by it.

"Hey, Jacob?"

Her voice was like music to my ears. I can't get enough of it. Her laughter. The strength of her voice and the determination behind it when she's trying to win an argument. Her moans when her legs are wrapped around my waist and I'm pounding into her from -

"What exactly is this?"

That was actually a good question. What exactly was this. A one - day stand? Or would she actually be willing to date me? Though, this really isn't the proper sequence to start things off, but it works nonetheless.

"Well, it can be whatever you want it to be. I, personally, would love it if you wanted to give us a go, but the choice is up to you."

She didn't say anything, and to be honest, I got concerned. Here was a woman that had a stunning personality and a physical appearance that could put a good deal of Hollywood actresses and models to shame. I mean, how lucky am I to stumble upon this whole package deal? Someone up there must really like me. Oh, thank you, Mighty Alice. Thank you so very much.

"Well, I guess giving us a go wouldn't be _too_ bad," she finally answered. It's strange. I've never felt this before, but my heart did a little back flip. What in the hell is this and why does it make me feel so girly?

"Ouch. Way to boost a man's self-esteem."

"You don't need anymore self-esteem, Jacob. If you did, it'll match that big ego of yours and then you're going to become big-headed," she teased, sticking her tongue out at me.

I took the opportunity to kiss her again, catching her off guard. She responded back, full with passion, fire, lust. I smirked against her lips as I felt her legs wrap around my waist. Just as things were really about to get heated though, I heard my phone go off. That thing cockblocks way too much for an inanimate object, I swear.

"Just ignore it," she said as she placed open-mouthed kisses along my body. As soon as she reached eye-level again, I gave her another passionate kiss, deepening it and turning it into a battle, which was in my favor.

At this point, she was grinding on me. Sliding up and down my cock. I don't think I could've lasted another second without being in her.

"Leah, quit teasing," I said as I tried to sit her down and allow me in her.

"Why, whatever do you mean?" She giggled as she started batting her eyelashes at me. Shit. Did I just get bigger? I jumped up at her and attacked her neck with my mouth, going down and taking her nipples into my mouth, feeling her hand pull me in closer towards her.

"Jacob. R - "

My phone went off. Again. I'm going to throw away that piece of cockblocking shit, I swear.

She sighed, which I assumed meant that the mood was officially over. She walked over to my phone and read the text message, shock clearly visible on her face.

"Hey, Jacob?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Alice wants to meet you here in ten minutes."

Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually wrote this chapter out earlier but then when I clicked the 'save' button, every progress and addition I've added onto the story wasn't retained because I was told to 'log in' to proceed. I wanted to cry. Literally. Anyways; sorry I haven't updated much. Summer and then school has been completely hectic to me, not to mention I've had a mean case of writer's block. I honestly have no idea when I'm going to be able to update again and I don't want to make any promises, but I'd like to thank those that stuck with me this long. You guys keep me going. Until next time, lovelies. <strong>

**Doll.**


End file.
